Seulement de l'amour
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Pour prétendre sortir avec une région, il faut d'abord en passer par ses départements... OC REGIONNAUX ET DEPARTEMENTAUX (et mention de villes)


Titre : Seulement de l'amour

Rating : K

Personnages : Centre - Pays de la Loire - Loire-Atlantique - Vendée - Sarthe - Mayenne - Maine-et-Loire

Résumé : Pour prétendre sortir avec une région, il faut d'abord en passer par ses départements...

Note de l'auteur : Hey ! C'est mon premier OS depuis mon remaniement d'OC ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, ils n'ont pas tant changé que ça ;) Enfin, pas l'aspect général. Bref, bonne lecture !

Crédits : Hetalia est à Himaruya mais ces monstres sont à moi !

* * *

><p>Centre devait bien avouer qu'il était gêné, comme la plupart du temps de toute manière. Il n'était déjà pas très à l'aise avec les gens qu'il connaissait, se sentant toujours de trop, envahissant, mais alors avec de parfaits inconnus… Inconnus pas si inconnus que ça, d'ailleurs. Il savait qui ils étaient, de visage. Loire-Atlantique, Maine-et-Loire, Mayenne, Sarthe et Vendée. Les cinq départements de Pays de la Loire. Et il savait également pourquoi il était là. Il se doutait que ça finirait Par lui tomber dessus un de ces quatre mais avais espéré que sa capacité à passer inaperçu le lui aurait épargné… Les départements tenaient beaucoup à leurs régions. A défaut d'avoir forcément de la sympathie pour eux, en n'appréciant parfois pas leur caractère ou le fait qu'ils soient plus hauts placés, ils avaient conscience que s'ils tenaient encore debout aujourd'hui, c'était essentiellement grâce au travail fourni par les vingt-sept régions françaises. Alors ils avaient la sale tendance à être assez envahissants au niveau de leur vie privé. Ils vivaient éternellement (ou presque) et n'oubliaient rien. Au mieux, ils rangeaient ça dans un coin de leur tête et tâchaient de ne plus y penser. Mais les mauvais souvenirs reviennent toujours. Ils en avaient eu assez avec les guerres, les annexions, les fusions, la crise et les épidémies. Chacun estimait qu'il était inutile d'en rajouter avec des peines de cœur personnelles. Aussi, chacun savait que pour prétendre faire la cour ou sortir avec un représentant, il fallait forcément passer devant des juges. Les régions pour le pays (le pauvre Ecosse ne s'était pas du tout attendu au simili de kidnapping et d'attaque terroriste sur Francis organisé par Ile-de-France, Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur, Bretagne et Corse, pas plus que France n'avait vu venir l'attaque barbare d'Île de Skye et de Highland. Ah, et tous se souvenaient du traumatisme de Danemark quand toutes les régions gallois l'avaient défié à la suite à un concours de boisson. Aussi résistant fut-il, il avait terminé rond comme une queue de pelle). Les régions, elles, étaient protégées par leurs départements (Finistère avait bien failli tabasser Basse-Normandie et Rhône-Alpes baissait systématiquement les yeux devant Cantal depuis qu'il lui avait fait…Quelque chose, personne ne savait quoi). Les chefs-lieux de chaque département veillaient eux aussi aux bonnes relations de leurs supérieurs (Nîmes avait stalké Ardèche pendant plus de quatre semaines pour protéger Gard. Le pauvre rhônalpin était traumatisé). Quant auxdits chefs-lieux, les communes plus petites autour d'eux les couvraient efficacement (le pauvre Coutances quand il avait rencontré les communes des arrondissements de Saint-Malo… Ou encore le pauvre Rouen qui n'avait rien demandé et s'était retrouvé face à tous les banlieusards autour de Paris).<p>

La règle était ainsi, tacite. Evidemment, le jeu des affinités jouait aussi beaucoup, quiconque voulait toucher à Bretagne devait en passer par Corse, Nord-Pas-de-Calais et Alsace et vice-versa, quiconque s'approchait d'un département breton se retrouvait face à Finistère… Mais la première épreuve restait l'entrevue avec les subalternes.

Centre l'avait senti, quand il avait ouvert cette lettre l'invitant à ce rendez-vous près d'une usine désaffectée. Mais il savait qu'il avait le choix entre la manière douce y aller, ou la manière forte, être kidnappé dans son sommeil et traîné de force ici dans un vieux van (les kidnappings se passent toujours dans des vieux vans). Et il aurait sûrement fini menotté ou attaché.

- Bonjour, tu es Centre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ou…Oui…

- Tu sors avec Pays de la Loire ?

Il hocha doucement la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de triturer le bas de son pull.

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh…

Bon, ça il ne s'y attendait pas. Il fixa le vendéen qui soutenait sans peine son regard. Bien qu'étant une région, il n'avait pas beaucoup de cette force qui faisait plier les représentants subalternes.

- P…Parce que je l'ai…

- Non, mais parce que quand on regarde, y'a aucun intérêt à sortir avec lui, c'est tellement rien le Pays de la Loire. C'est une région artificielle, un magma administratif carrément boueux.

- Que…

- C'est vrai, reprit Mayenne, Quel intérêt tu as à sortir avec lui ? A moins que…Etant donné qu'il n'a rien de culturel et que ce n'est qu'une entité économico-politique, tu espères profiter de son influence ?

- Non, je…Je l'aime, je…

Sa phrase déclencha un rire chez Loire-Atlantique et il serra les poings. Pays de la Loire lui avait déjà parlé des problèmes qu'il avait avec ses départements, mais il ne pensait pas que c'en était au point qu'eux aussi pensait qu'il n'était qu'un amalgame d'entités économiques sans culture communes.

- De toute façon, il en a pas beaucoup d'influence. Il n'a même pas de gentilé officiel ! Comment on appelle un habitant du Pays de la Loire ? Un vendéen, un breton, un sarthois, un angevin ou un mayennais !

- Si, son gentilé est ligérien !

- Teuteuteu, pas du tout. « Ligérien », c'est un stupide néologisme utilisé par le conseil régional parce que, bon « Avis aux bretons, vendéens, sarthois, angevins et mayennais… » ça faisait un peu long, vois-tu ? Mais « Ligérien » quoi…Ca sort du trou du cul d'une poule c'est pas possible autrement.

- Et alors ! Il…

Sarthe, jusqu'ici silencieuse, prit la parole en coupant Lucas.

- Personne n'est ligérien, il n'y a pas de régionalistes en Pays de la Loire. Enfin si, des régionalistes bretons, vendéens, angevins et caetera…

- Mais vous allez me laisser parler oui !

- Pour dire quoi ? Pour défendre quelque chose qui, au final, n'existe même pas ?

Vendée rit puis croisa le regard de Centre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se mit à trembler sans que les quatre autres ne comprennent vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Lucas fit un pas menaçant vers lui et il tomba brusquement à genoux alors que la région se trouvait à présent quasiment collé à lui. Son visage fut pris entre les doigts de son supérieur qui le força à le regarder dans les yeux, malgré son regard qui cherchait instinctivement à se baisser et à fuir les orbes vert d'eau.

- Pays de la Loire est né à la mauvaise époque, sous le régime de Vichy. Tu te souviens du régime de Vichy, Vendée ? Tu aimerais qu'on t'attrape brusquement et qu'on te dise « Tu vas être une région rassemblant cinq départements égoïstes et égocentriques sans culture commune » ? En tant que région, Pays de la Loire n'a rien pour lui, il ne peut même pas se reposer sur une fierté régionale et culturelle comme la plupart des régions peuvent le faire. Il n'a que ses épaules humaines pour supporter tout le poids de ce statut de région. Mais sache que le Pascal que je connais et qui ne peut pas s'épanouir à cause de ce qu'il supporte quotidiennement est une personne merveilleuse et unique, pleine de qualités ! Alors je vous interdis de dire des choses pareilles ! (sa voix baissa d'un ton alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur le visage di vendéen, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses joues) Est-ce clair ?

- Je…

- Est-ce clair ?

Vendée sentit quelque chose couler sur ses joues et acquiesça en balbutiant. Centre le relâcha brusquement et tout ce poids qui l'avait écrasé jusqu'ici fut résorbé. Le département tomba à genoux, tâchant de reprendre son souffle en étouffant les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge, conscient que ça entachait gravement son image.

- Je t'avais prévenu Vendée, qu'il fallait s'en méfier, intervint Maine-et-Loire. Sarthe et moi avons une frontière commune avec lui et ça nous intriguait qu'on ne le connaisse pas, que sa présence soit passée aussi inaperçue. Je dois avouer que c'est un sacré tour de force compte tenu de qui tu as été, Centre…

- Je…Je préfère que ça reste secret.

- En tant que départements de Pays de la Loire on avait le droit de savoir. Alors on a fouillé un peu. Je pensais que tu étais une création récente, peut-être aussi du régime de Vichy. Mais non, Moyen-Âge, à peu près, je dirais. Enfin, c'est surtout à cette période que tu as été à ton apogée. Tu t'appelais déjà Centre à l'époque ?

- Ou…Oui…M-Mais on utilisait plus des surnoms que mon vrai nom…

Sarthe hocha la tête, le détaillant. Comment avait-il pu devenir ce jeune garçon frêle et bégayant ? Le centrais intercepta son regard et haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

- C'est très facile de devenir quelqu'un d'autre (il reprit sa voix plus faible) M-Mais je préfère définitivement être c-comme ça…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai vu trop de choses. Orléans, capitale des mérovingiens et des capétiens, et évidemment ville de la mort de Jeanne d'Arc. Et même après que Paris lui ait pris le siège politique de la royauté, il est resté très important… Bourges, Archevêché ayant longtemps gardé la mainmise sur l'Aquitaine, a été capitale du royaume sous Charles VII. Tours, surnommé le « jardin de France », qui accueillait en son sein l'Abbaye de Marmoutier –et, avec elle, l'influence qu'elle avait sur toute l'Europe-. Chartres, une des capitales culturelles de France au Moyen-Âge, grâce à Fulbert de Chartres notamment, je suppose. Et je passe sur Blois, Chambord, Amboise et toutes les autres résidences royales… J'ai toujours vécu proche du pouvoir, même parfois plus proche que Paris et Ile-de-France.

- Ca devait être dur de garder toutes ces illustres villes tranquilles.

Centre eut un doux sourire.

- Ca l'est toujours, quoique Chartres ait la gentillesse d'être calme par rapport aux autres. Mais je ne veux plus vivre ce que j'ai vécu, plus jamais, et je ne veux pas le ressasser…Le pouvoir n'est que complot et mensonges…Je préfère me faire oublier.

Evidemment, il n'allait pas tout leur dire sur lui, qu'ils ne rêvent pas trop. Il préférait garder pour lui ses entrevues quotidiennes avec Ile-de-France où ils s'amusaient à répertorier les manies et tics des dirigeants qu'ils avaient côtoyés. Ces choses là n'appartenaient qu'à lui et son passé.

- Maintenant que vous en parlez, je me rappelle de toi ! s'exclama Vendée, son souffle enfin récupéré. Le type aux cheveux longs qui couchait avec tout le monde !

Il grimaça.

- Je ne couchais pas avec tout le monde. J'ai partagé le lit d'un bon nombre de courtisanes et de reines frustrées. Nuance.

- Moui…Et c'était toi aussi qui faisait râler tout le monde parce que tu usais sans scrupule de ton influence ! …Ca n'a pas changé d'ailleurs, hmpf !

- Tu dois être la première personne sur qui je l'utilise depuis au moins la Révolution Française, Vendée…Et tu le méritais. J'espère que c'était un test d'ailleurs, sinon je recommence.

- Ben c'était un test évidemment. D'ailleurs…Pays de la Loire le sait, tout ça… ?

- Non, il n'en a pas besoin. Quand je lui parle de mon histoire je lui dis vaguement que j'ai été proche de rois et reines, mais voilà tout.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'il te quitte en apprenant comment tu étais ?

- Non…Mais je sais comment il est…Il a si peu de confiance en lui, j'aimerais éviter qu'il développe un complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de moi à cause de la position que j'ai pu occuper il y a des siècles… Je vois bien comment il est devant Ile-de-France ou d'autres régions « importantes », et je n'ai pas envie qu'il se mette à baisser les yeux devant moi et ce genre de choses. C'est pourquoi je vais vous demander votre silence là-dessus…

* * *

><p>Pays de la Loire sonna à la porte de Centre, admirant le paysage verdoyant qui entourait la maison. Cette région était tellement belle, que ce soient ses paysages ou son enveloppe humaine. Son timide petit ami vint lui ouvrir en rougissant et il le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, respirant avec plaisir son odeur. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait en rien se comparer aux autres régions, lui, créé uniquement pour raisons économiques et politiques sous Vichy, sûrement pour réfréner les ardeurs d'autres régions en leur prenant des départements. Evidemment il y en avait d'autres des « comme lui », Poitou-Charentes par exemple. En tout cas, avec Centre, il ne se sentait pas écrasé comme avec les autres qui, habitués à ne côtoyer que des régions aussi, voire plus, anciennes qu'eux, ne cherchaient pas vraiment à retenir leur influence pendant les meetings, cet étrange pouvoir qui avait tendance à forcer les plus faibles à penser comme les autres et à leur obéir. Mais avec son petit centrais, il n'y avait pas de tout ça. Il se sentait juste bien avec lui comme…Protégé du monde entier. Pourtant, Lucas semblait si fragile, c'était à lui de le défendre normalement…Non ?<p>

- Entre P-pascal, je t'en p-prie…

Alors, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait cette douce voix, il obéit. Des fois, il se demandait si inconsciemment il n'était pas englué dans l'influence que Centre avait (s'il en avait ?).

Ou peut-être était-ce seulement de l'amour.


End file.
